roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Potentia
Introduction Intro Born in Northbrook to a female who worked in a Brothel, Christan had a pretty easy life at the start living in the manor. When the war started she was forced to stay within the town and study there along side her sister Leah. At the end of the war when her father lost the gates that is when things started going down hill for Christan, when she returned to school she was bullied and picked on by the others often when this happened she ended up in a fight. As time progressed Christan ended up joining the Crusade, after the trials she became leader of her own team and that is when the Chantry begin their war. During the war Christan made a deal with the Gypsy for a new life and that is when she became a black elf, also a failed experiment of the Gypsy in other words. After that the war progressed on and she helped fight until being brought to trial for being thought of as a traitor to the lands. She was then given to the Hunters Guild as a slave in return they help during the war. With the Hunters guild she got to know them, and when going to the Grand Templar's island the mystery was revealed that her Grandfather was a spy for the Hunters Guild while he worked for the Grand Templar. Her Grandfather met her and told her his story, and the Hunters guild went off to fight the Grand Templar while Christan sat back. After the fight they set off in a small row boat to the location of her Grand Fathers boat, they arrived on a Island known as Death Island. Christan ended up fighting a female on the island and losing, thus went to a cave with the Guild and began training. After her training she went back and fought the same girl and beat her upon beating her she took them to see their leader who ended up being Lord Death one of the Sacred Fist. After the Guild fought him, Christan was told about the Sacred Fist as well as the Duty of Lord Death he also told them where the boat was. Before leaving Lord Death removed the seal placed on her by the Gypsy to find out it would have eventually killed her he also told her about the tradition of the island and that they would eventually get married. Due to her growth of opening up more which the Guild helped her with she kindly said she would in an attempt to not break his heart or the traditions of the island. They ended up leaving the island and found their bought in ruins, this caused her Grandfather to become sad all his years of work down the toilet. He decided to hand the boat down to Christan the next head of the family. They headed home due to the help of Samantha, and the boat was then docked in Elysium for the time being. Appearance Christian is tall for a half elf. Her Emerald green eyes seem to reflect the sun. When the sun hits her eyes they turn an even lighter shade of green. Her hair is blue most of the time it is wrapped up although it may vary, when wet her hair turns curly. Her hair reaches about until the bottom of her breast and often is uncombed unless she is attempting to look good for someone. She is muscular leaning more in the middle, her face not showing much muscle although the rest of her body would when she flexed. Her armor is normally made of heavy leather and mail. With a sash hanging in front of her and in between her legs. She also has a bracelet located on her right hand she made during her time training on Death island. She has two tattoos located on her body- Dagger Flower: The tattoo located on her right forearm would be a beautiful rose colored blue each pedal being the same color. Blue representing loyalty and trust. The stem and thorns of the flower which would be wrapped around a dagger would be a dark green color. Green representing growth in character and emotions of showing jealousy. Under the flower though lies a dagger, this dagger would be well crafted but the thing that would make you look at it is the color. It would be the darkest of blacks. The color black representing elegance and power, while also meaning Mystery. '''Feather Dream-catcher: '''The three feathers hanging represent the three past tragedies in her family's past; 1: The loss of the gates and the downfall of her family in the mainlands. 2: Her quitting of the Crusade and deal with the gypsy for selfish reasons. 3: The loss of her Grandfather while she sat and watched to weak to help. The dream-catcher in which the feathers are hanging is broken in the middle, where two wolf faces are. The broken dream-catcher represents her let go of fear and hiding behind walls built so she wouldn't show emotions. While the wolves represent her family and her loyalty to those she calls family. It represents how when anyone she loves is down, she'll be there to stand over them and protect/care for them picking them back up. WARNING: PRESS ENTER UNTILL THE BLUE BAR PERSONALITY AND RELATIONSHIPS IS UNDER YOUR INFOBOX. THERE IS NO NEED TO PRESS ENTER IF INTRODUCTION REACHES PAST INFOBOX. Personality and Relationships Personality Child/Teenage: As a child Christan was joyful she had a positive attitude all the time. She would often run around trying to find people to play with and also people to help. As she got older and the death of her father came she changed throwing up multiple walls, she became heartless and selfish not caring for others. Her attitude was towards everyone and thing and her patience level was very small she often ended up getting it arguments and fights with teachers and students. Adult: As an adult Christian kept the walls up not showing true emotions to anyone, she didn't not care about the other single soul in the world. She believed that if the world would treat her like shit why should she care about the world and what people wanted. Although as she got older and older and eventually found people she can call family they helped her. They spoke to her and got her to open up to them and to take down the walls she put up, she now opens up to those she sees fit and actually isn't anti social anymore. Relationships Rawl 'Arc' Thail Christians relationship with Arc her grandfather is like that of a father and daughter. She cares a lot for him and is willing to die for him. She sees him as a father but at the same time a Master, someone who can truly help her arise to greatness. She although not stated to anyone is also jealous of him she wishes to become the greatest unarmed martial artist and her grandfather Arc knows one of the Sacred Fist styles. The Sacred Fist being the top tier martial artist, she believes her Grandfather let go a something good when he had it. Abilities and Powers Fighting Styles Use Sub heading one to add a class to underneath FIGHTING STYLES and describe how the character achieved the class and how he or she uses it. ((Use sub heading 3 if they have multiple styles in the class)) WARNING: DO NOT TOUCH BATTLE ABILITIES, PASSIVE SKILLS, ACTIVE SKILLS. Battle Abilities Passive Skills Active Skills History 2nd Games of Champions: As the horn was blown and word spread quickly all around Keltharia that the games will be starting and all those able and wishing to become Champion of Keltharia should head to the grand city of Osta'gar Christian thought about it and did so. She grew up spoiled while young but during her teenage years she was often called out on the mistakes of her father. This got under her skin more than anything else, so this drove her to sign up for the games seeing it as a way to show the world that not all Potentias are disappointments like her father who lost the gates of Elysium. After registering she found out that there were a test that needed to be passed as well as training that needed to be done in order to become Champion. Chapter 1: 2nd Games of Champions: After W.I.P Finale Training: After entering the door, no longer would Christian see Nanako standing by her side and instead she'd see clear skies and beautiful beach upon walking towards the road she'd see three areas in sight though far in range Chris can tell what they are... by seeing how they looked from afar she had to make a choice on which path to take. She would take the road that lead to the temple, many hours pass until she reached the doors of the temple, upon arriving she'd meet a man meditating in front of the gate whom asked her what it is she sought within the temple... she would state that she was seeking knowledge from the temple to better understand herself and those around her. The man noted her responses before nodding his head and stroking his beard. "I see, well then you must answer this question... What direction does the wind blow...?" After looking at him oddly she'd respond in saying that the wind changes direction throughout the day unless you're a samurai, however he'd only smile and shake his head. "You're far from your home it seems pointy eared girl... You are incorrect... " He'd look at her before nodding his head. "Very well, I shall be your master and will allow you train here..." Upon opening the doors she'd see hundreds of monks in training. "Welcome, my young student to the Shaolin temple." Her training would begin with meditating 10 long years, in these years she would not speak a word. Unless she was permitted to take a break from her vow of silence. And Christian would take the vow of silence, she'd be given a room where she could stay in while her training underwent its natural process. Each day she'd meditate and for the following years she'd not speak a word. However, she would be permitted to leave the temple in which she met with Nanako. As she returned she continued her vows of silence and continued to meditate, as she was wandering around the halls she'd come across a strange statue as she looked closely it would much resemble Nanako, or rather it would look like the Nanako of the realm of fate. Making a mental note of it she'd continue her training. She'd continue to visit the tavern where nanako was waiting for her. As finally her vows of silence had ended she would return to the temple where they began to train, she'd choose to focus on her mind, she would meditate in the gardens every day in constant... however she'd begin to notice something about the temple monks, they'd look at her strangely and treat her quite kindly always calling her Lady Shao or my lady. However she didn't really understand why that was and continued her mental training. While Visiting the tavern Nanako wouldn't show even after waiting till the final minutes she thought he would be fine and she left back to her world. Christian would return to the gardens and continue her mental training clearly making progress she'd begin to focus on harnessing her chi which required her to have allot of inner peace, which wouldn't come easy for her as the years progressed she make progress however breaching into her deepest desire to learn. Once again something odd at the temple would occur as she was leaving for the temple to visit the tavern; she'd hear a man whispering to another man. "I can not believe the lady has returned after all these years" After confronting them about what was happening and what they were talking about they'd avoid the question as best they could. When they walked aways she sought answers from the grand master whom state that he would give her the answers she sought when she was ready to hear them. Upon entering the tavern she'd notice nanako holding his door open he glances at her, and she stares at him. As her door shuts, he opens his door and leaves.. She looks towards the door and also saw some sort of note folded up on the counter. "Writing this was difficult, It took awhile to understand what I wanted, I think I needed this time alone to write this message out so things wouldn't get mixed up in a conversation between us... Please don't take this harshly and tell the others that I am truly sorry... I won't be returning back to the tavern, don't bother coming... live your life, find happiness... I can't give up on what I have in this world... One day you'll understand, though you won't forgive me, which I understand... but I'll always remember you all... and I think back to it now, none of this would of happen without you... thank you... for all you've done for me..." After a fit of rage christian would state that she'd always return to the tavern and that she'd refuse to allow him to stay. Returning to the garden weekly now she'd continue mental training before moving on to harnessing the flow of her chi to then use chi control to move the harnessed chi to different parts of her body, she was becoming quite advanced in the following years with mental training despite her lack of mental capabilities. Returning the to the tavern each year only to find herself alone adding tally marks to a wall o the tavern for each year she'd come to the tavern and he had not shown himself. She would go back to meditating in the gardens training her mind, she'd then focus on harnessing the chi in her body to then control it, she'd pick up training that would teach her how to manipulate the points in her body to increase and correctly use chi flow. That following year she'd continue to go back to the tavern to find that he still would not show up so she'd continue to write down the tally marks which now have added up to five. As the training she had learned beginning to pay off she unlocked a special kind of training that the monk taught her personality that was built around the focuses she choose to practice called Chi Force, sending her chi in attacks, and using it in the way it's not going to cost to much energy as well. Returning to the tavern to continue writing the markings which have added up to 10 by this time she'd find herself alone and would return back to the temple. She would continue her training as she normally did but finally she'd begin to train her technique under the guidance of the grand master. Returning once again to tally up the marks that had now become 15... 15 years since she last seen him...